A Life Unseen
by enigmaalyssa
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione Granger, students and famous witches and wizards alike. So why is it when something terrible happens to everyone's favorite Golden Girl, no one can figure out what's wrong or how to help her except her former enemies?
1. The Beginning

**This is only my second Harry Potter Story! I hope you guys like it and I would really appreciate the feedback! I haven't decided what pairing to have yet so you will have to be surprised.**

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish i owned Draco Malfoy and the rest, I'm afraid I don't._

Draco Malfoy was walking down a hall when a boy no older than 18, like himself, came running down the hall at an alarming speed

Draco Malfoy was walking down a hall when a boy no older than 18, like himself, came running down the hall at an alarming speed. His curly black hair was flying behind him revealing his dark indigo eyes. "Drake… Drake…"

"Catch your breath, Blaise." Draco said, running a hand through his own platinum blonde locks in amusement. "Did you run all the way here?"

Blaise Zabini nodded. "I didn't think you would want to miss it… Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger were put together for the NEWT's potions project. Today's the first day, so you better hurry up! I'm sensing a cat fight!"

Both boys shared a grin and began running. Pansy had always been the dark haired bimbo who was such a slut it was almost funny. Both Draco and Blaise hated her, but she couldn't get that through her thick head.

Hermione Granger was a different story. She had straightened her hair before the school year so it was no longer bushy and was now down to her waist. Her amber eyes always seemed to burn with mystery and she was brilliant, not to mention one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. Blaise and Draco respected her, but none of them were friends. Insults were passed on a daily basis.

The two boys got to the potions room and stepped inside. Taking out his cauldron, Draco looked over at where Hermione and Pansy sat. Pansy was glaring at Hermione who was trying to ignore her.

Professor Snape glared at the class. "Get started. I will be back momentarily. Behave or else…" He swept from the room.

As soon as the door had closed, Pansy stood up and rushed over to Draco. "Oh, Drakie, I missed you so much! You, too, Blaisey-kins!"

Both boys blanched and gagged.

Hermione watched Pansy out of the corner of her eye. _She's going to be the first girl charged with rape._

Pansy saw Hermione watching her and misinterpreted her disgusted look for one of interest. "I think the mud blood is a lesbian." Hermione choked down laughter. Pansy was an idiot. "See? No wonder you never have boyfriends!"

Hermione's perfect eyebrows raised into arches. "Pansy, not everyone is interested in you. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are four people in this entire school that like you… one of them would probably be Filch. He probably loves easy girls."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't but I'm sure you could tell me."

"Oh, why don't you go blow Snape or something."

"But Pansy, darling, I was sure that was your job. I mean, that's the only way someone like you could be in this class."

Pansy glared harder that the Gryffindor girl. "Someone like me? What are you saying, Granger?"

"I'm saying you're about as smart as a Mandrake bulb."

"I'm smarter than you, Mudblood!"

"Really. I was under the impression you only got 2 OWLs last year compared to my 10."

Pansy saw red. "GRANGER!"

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Pansy ran at her. When she went for Hermione throat, Hermione just kicked one foot up and kicked Pansy in the chin, causing the slut in mention to fall backwards. "You'll pay for that!" Pansy charged again, this time trying to kick her. Hermione caught her foot and twisted it around. Pansy was balancing on one foot while the other was in Hermione's hand. Hermione pushed her forward.

"Parkinslut, you can't beat me."

"ARRRR!"

"Ohhh, are you pirate?" Hermione jumped up and down clapping sarcastically.

"MUDBLOOD!"

"Been there, done that, and bought that tee-shirt. Jeez, you're extremely unoriginal! But, that's expected from someone of your brain capacity, or rather, lack of."

Pansy flung herself around and lifted her wand with a malicious look on her face. "I hate you… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A shot of green flew out of her wand straight at Hermione. Without thinking, Hermione's wand hand flew upward. A ball of light flew out of her wand and hit the killing curse. It caused the green light to blow up into sparks.

Pansy just stood stunned. Hermione gave her a hard look. "That was a mistake…" She took a step forward and Pansy took one back. "That was the biggest mistake of your pathetic life."

Snape walked back into the room. "Miss Granger! Why are you threatening Miss Parkinson! Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed. It was cold, distant, almost evil sounding. Turning around, she looked at her Potion's professor who gasped. Her eyes, which were normally amber, were now completely pitch black.

"Now, now, Sevvy. You and I both know that Miss Parkinson has been a bad girl."

"Miss Granger…" Snape gulped visibly. "Miss Granger, I must ask you to control yourself."

Hermione looked at him, her black eyes focusing on Snape. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Please, Hermione? This isn't you…" Harry Potter pleaded from her other side.

She turned her eyes to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Like you know you I am."

And with that final declaration, Hermione Granger's eyes closed and she fainted in the arms of an extremely confused Blaise Zabini.


	2. The Good Doctor

**Second chapter! I hope you guys like this one too. Review and enjoy! (And feel free to comment on what you think the condition is and stuff!)  
**

_Disclaimer: I do wish Blaise was mine but unfortunately, JKR is the one with that power._

Blaise sat in an uncomfortable next to the small girl. His large yet lean body blocked some of the light from the hallway from reaching her fragile body. It had been three hours since Hermione's freak out in potions and the healers from St. Mungo's were just arriving.

He was ushered from the room by an elderly woman and placed in a seat next to Draco, who looked up at his friend's wistful expression. "Blaise, man, I wish I knew what was going on to but sneaking in there every ten minutes isn't helping."

The taller boy glared down at his blond friend. "She also didn't faint in your arms."

Draco gave him a long, hard stare. "Since when do you care about Granger?"

"I don't!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" It didn't sound convincing, even to the speaker. Blaise winced at his quick answer and the high pitched tone of his voice. He didn't care about Granger so why was he acting so fruity. "I'm just worried. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before." Blaise flopped into the open seat next to Draco. "So what do you think happened?"

Shrugging, Draco leaned farther back in his chair. "Well, she was acting very out of character and I've never really heard of anyone getting angry and having their eyes turn black except in cases of Dark Curses. But that's on when they're about to die." As if sensing Blaise's sudden panic, Draco continued. "That couldn't be it. She'd have to have gotten hit by it in Potions so no dark curse."

The two were silent for a few minutes before Draco spoke up again. "Besides, it seemed like Potty and Weasel knew what was going on or at least how to try and stop her. Ask those freaks."

"Oh yeah, totally. I'll just waltz right on up to Weasely and ask him why his best friend and love interest for the past 7 years is acting like a possessed freak and currently lying stiff in the Hospital Wing."

"Well, she's not lying stiff anymore." Both boys jumped at the voice. Headmaster Dumbledore walked out of the large double doors. "She's awake but won't respond to us or our tests. We have a specialist coming in."

"Who?" Draco asked, curious.

"You may have heard of him, Doctor Tyler Loverly."

Blaise and Draco both looked beyond confused. Blaise spoke up first. "Um, Professor, not to sound like I know nothing, but who is that? I've never heard a name like that in my entire life." He hunched over slightly, as if defeated. "I just want to know what's going on."

The older man sighed, deep in thought, before nodding to himself and turning around. "Follow me, boys. The good Doctor will be here soon and we must be there to greet him." He lead them through the castle, up and down stair cases and past many portraits neither boy recognized. After a long walk, the corridor they were in came to an abrupt halt.

"May I ask why we've stopped, sir?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore merely smiled and stood still, looking around the corridor as if he had never been there before. After a few minutes of silence, Draco and Blaise were eyeing each other uncomfortably. Was their Headmaster okay?

A sudden popping noise, loud and sharp, brought their attention to the spot Dumbledore's eyes had rested on. Standing next to a cabinet with a blue rose on top stood a man of average height and age with no hair and soft brown eyes. His skin was incredibly pale. He smiled at the old man standing before him, soon noticing the two boys close behind.

"Albus, may I ask about your company?"

"Certainly, Doctor. This is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Tyler Loverly looked at the two boys as if sizing them up. A moment later, he was in front of them, his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, son. I've never been this close to a young male wizard." He tilted his head at Blaise. "My, you have the most amazing chin structure!" His eyes turned to Draco's. "And your eyes! See misery and happiness, have you boy?" Tyler grinned merrily. "Good show!"

"Doctor Loverly, was it? The pleasure is mine." Draco said, his pureblood etiquette showing. "Can I inquire as to what you study?"

"Yes, you can."

"May I?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

Without answering, the Doctor began to walk back to Hospital Wing. He turned lefts and rights and faster then their first journey, they were back. Doctor Loverly shoved open the doors to the Wing and promptly closed them after him. Blaise and Draco took their seats, wishing the doctor would answer their questions and save the girl they pretended to care nothing about.

Five minutes after they arrived, Harry Potter and his sidekicks showed up.

"Potter. Weasely. Longbottom. Finnegan. Thomas." Draco sneered. "I expected I would see you soon."

Harry glared at the boy in front of him. "Malfoy. You have no business being up here."

"As Head Boy, I do. Granger is Head Girl after all. If she dies, I get the responsibilities."

Blaise snorted. "Right." Draco merely glared.

Ron looked at the Italian. "You need to leave. Hermione needs us here for her, not some creepy Slytherins who seem to be stalking her."

"You mean Slythershits, Ron." Neville added, a sudden protectiveness no one had seen ever coming forth. "If you mess with Hermione, I will kill you myself."

Blaise snorted again. "Right."

Draco shoved him off his chair. "Blaise, behave. Look Potter, we're just concerned, okay? Granger might be a bookworm and even worse, a Gryffindor, but I've grown fond of her. Being a Head will do that to you. Sue me."

Dean opened his mouth, an angry retort about to leave his snarling lips, when a high pitched scream echoed through the wing. Another screamed followed soon after. It went silent and the group of boys ran to the doors, trying to open them.

Another scream, this one louder and more painful sounding then before, sounded. After continuous tries to reach their ailed friend, the group sat down.

"Who's in there with her?" Seamus asked, shaken.

"Doctor Loverly. Tyler Loverly. Pleasure to meet you all!" The doctor stood yet again in front of them. "Oh, what wonderful specimens of normal teenage boys! How do you do?"

Harry looked up at the man. "Hermione just screamed! And you're asking how we are?!"

Doctor Loverly faltered for a moment. "You do not know of her condition?" At the shaken heads, he heaved a deep sigh. "Bother. Well, dear boys, I'm afraid to tell you, but our Hermione Granger is a…"


	3. The Book with Answers

**I wrote a lot in one night to make you guys happy. I hope you really like it!**

**Ohh, and reader101? You gave me some great suggestions to add together and made my own! Thanks, babe. **

**And to everyone else, thanks for still reviewing! You guys rock my world.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hermione. Then maybe I would pass Honors Chemistry... unfortunately, she's JKR. Angelus is mine._

The library was silent and still at its late hour. A few torches remained lit as the dust of the day settled onto the shelves. The crescent moon let a few whisps of light enter through the large landscape window as clouds passed in the night.

The beauty of the night was wasted on the two boys sitting in at the center desk. Stacks twelve books high surrounded their figures.

"Useless. This book is only about regular old vampires." Blaise slid another book into his and Draco's toss pile. The boys had been researching for hours about Hermione's condition. They felt called to it.

"Vampires… Selkies… Werewolves… I can't find anything on…" Draco began. "Found it! **Angelus!**"

Blaise quickly switched sides of the table. "Read it outloud. Now."

Draco brought his lantern closer to the book.

"_Angelus is a race of beauty, exhibiting traits of beauty, magic and many other unknown powers. Many are thought of as a mix of Veela, angel, vampire and enchantress though their origin is completely different. They have astounding beauty, purity, power and control over themselves and others. _

_Angelus, which means angel in Latin, are a rare race of creature that originated around 1000 AD. Angelus can give for a maximum of 100 years and are predominately female. Most start out with astounding intellect. A natural born Angelus has beauty from birth. Although the original documents stating the exact details of the Angelus Origin have been lost for centuries, myths have been passed on from generation to generation._

_The most popular of myths is of the Monk and the Maiden. A young monk, freshly ordained into the brotherhood, had been brought to a mountain fortress in which to serve the remainder of his life worshipping and praising God. It is said that the monk was praying one day when God gave him a sign. The monk, in a trance like state, wandered around the nearby village for days, startling the citizens and causing a stir in the monastery. On the fourth day of his roamings, the monk walked into a young woman's house. The girl within, no older than 18, was brought out and led up to the monk's home. _

_Legend says that the monk sat her down on a patch of the greenest grass. God listed ingredients for the monk to use on the girl to make her into an living angel, his image on earth but in her own likeness. The ingredients were not recorded and as the monk mixed them together in his pots, a sense of purity seemed to fill the air._

_As the monk added his final ingredients, the woman's uneasiness caused him sudden alarm. God's woman would trust in Him always, never be uneasy. Failing to realize how terrible it would be to change the recipe, the Monk added two vials of Holy Water from the spring near the spot. His excitement to see how beautiful the woman God was to create would be, he failed to head the warnings God sent at his mistaken addition. Such a powerful potion would be damaging if altered in the least._

_As the monk watched the girl poured the drink down her throat, a feeling a dread came across his heart and mind. The girl closed her eyes and seemed to wilt for a moment before opening her eyes._

_Black eyes stared into his. A dark laugh left her lips but no sooner had it come, then howls of pain had followed. God's wrath was coming down on the monk and the girl. She shrieked as her body twisted and changed form._

_Minutes later, a new woman lay on the patch of now dead grass. Her hair was the color of the sunlight and her eyes now as green as the spring grass around her dead area. Her skin had grown pale. As the woman now looked around her home, she realized what the monk had done._

_Upset with the monk for not making her into an angel, merely a look-a-like with what she felt was a doomed future, it is said she went into a blind rage and killed the monk. Her sin caused her to become tainted and the intensity of the act gave her mystical power God had not wished her to own. Enraged at herself and at God, she ran from her home in the village, never to be seen or heard from again._

_Little is still known on the Angelus. The few remaining may not know what they are though most feel a pull to return to the mountain from which their Original was born. If one is an Angelus and does not realize, their power may dwindle and disappear. It is said when an Angelus dies, if she has practiced her power but not given birth to three children, she may pass her power onto a pure soul. However, the transformation from mortal to Angelus is a short but exceedingly painful one._

_The Original Powers of an Angelus were meant to be holy and pure. However, the contrasting effects of the Holy Water with many of the herbs added have given "darker" powers. An Angels can possess another human being on a whim and is almost Veela-like in seduction and beauty. An Angelus may also take the form of an animal of her choosing, though usually a dove and in rarer cases she may be a Unicorn._

_An Angelus will act like a normal human except when feeding. They may eat whatever they please but may only drink a mix of herbs, water and blood. These herbs allow the Angelus to connect to earth on an elemental level. An Angelus will be able to control the earth, water, fire and air like an Elemental, but on a much more powerful level. _

Then is just goes on about three or four famous Angeluses… Angeli? Whatever they are, this talks about them."

Blaise put his head in his hands. "So let me get this straight. Hermione was given power by some unknown, at least to us, Angelus and is practically an angel or goddess now?"

"Correct." Draco agreed.

"And she'll have all sorts of crazy power, like the ability to possess people, seduce like a Veela and be an Animagus?"

"Yeah, seems so."

"And she can bloody well move mountains if she feels like but has a secret desire to find the place her original ancestor was from?"

"Um… yeah. Pretty much."

Blaise leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the table and looked at Draco. "Well, at least she's not psychotic."

Draco stared at his friend in disbelief. "Don't let her see your feet on the table. Then we very will have a crazy bookworm on our hands."

Blaise grimaced. "Damn. I didn't think about that." He quickly sat up and brushed at the table.

Eyeing his best friend doubtfully, Draco coughed. "Blaise, man, you don't happen to like Granger... would you?"

Simply shaking his head, he continued to wipe off the table. "Nope. Hermione's bloody gorgeous but I honestly feel more of a pull to protect her than anything." Blaise looked up suspiciously. "Why? Do you like her?"

"No way!"

"You're blushing."

"I am not! Blaise, shut up! I do not like Granger!"

Laughing, Blaise picked up the book. "Let's call it a night. I think we sufficiently did our homework about Hermione tonight. We can talk to Doctor Tyler tomorrow about all this Angelus stuff."

"How do we know he's even a doctor?" Draco asked as the two disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. "He seems too... snarky to be a real doctor. Suppose they kicked him out of school!"

"Oh my God, Draco. You really need to stop watching Muggle television."

Neither noticed the pair of red eyes disappearing into the shadows heading the other way.


	4. The Save

Hermione had been sitting propped up on her bed for hours now

**New chapter!**

**Angel 737: To answer your question, yes I did come up with the whole Angelus thing. It means angel in latin and I just thought it seemed cool. I'm glad you liked it!**

_Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Harry Potter, the series would have over a billion books. You can't end Harry!_

Hermione had been sitting propped up on her bed for hours now. She was playing with her new almost white blond locks of curly hair and touched her now snow white skin. She looked so different and it was hard to comprehend.

As Doctor Tyler walked back into the room with her breakfast, Hermione put down the mirror, a finger still on her now full pink lips. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, my dear!" He said cheerfully, setting down her bacon and eggs. "Give me a moment to whip you up a batch of the herbal drink. I promise, it's not as disgusting as it sounds. Rather like tea, really."

"Doctor, why is it that you know all of this? I was under the impression that the Angelus race is a rare one."

Doctor Tyler sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well, Hermione, I'm half Angelus, as I told you before. I guess you could say that I'm your distant cousin. Anyway, the notebook with the original recipes and other information was passed down through my side of the family."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione couldn't help herself from asking another question. It had plagued her dreams the previous night after the transformation. "Veelas have predestined mates. I don't… I mean… Do I…"

"Yes, you will have a mate but Fate has not yet decided for you. As an Angelus, you have a certain control over your destiny that Veelas don't usually possess. There's never been an actual witch Angelus so I'm not sure what will happen."

"Oh." Hermione laid back and looked out the window closest to her. A group of fourth year Ravenclaws were zooming around on their brooms trying to get the practice Quaffle past a fifth year Gryffindor.

"Don't be so upset, dear! Heavens, it could be much worse! For instance, you could… Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione had jumped up. She was next to the window, her arms pressed against the glass. "That boy is going too high and the wind is too strong."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it will all…"

"No!" She interrupted him. "I just know it won't be. Something's telling me that it won't OH MY GOD!"

The fourth year Ravenclaw had reached a height almost level with the towered Infirmary. A sudden gust of wind sent his broom zig zagging. Unfortunately for the boy, he was not prepared for the sudden movement.

His descent towards the ground at an incredible speed seemed to go in slow motion for Hermione. She had to do something.

Throwing open the window, Hermione did not have a moment to think before she jumped, plummeting towards the falling boy. She drew her arms in close, speeding her up. The ground was getting closer.

_Come on, come on!_ Hermione's brain and body seemed to scream. He was only a few feet away from her. They were only thirty feet above the ground now.

A burst of energy seemed to erupt from Hermione. She felt herself go faster and faster. She grabbed the Ravenvlaw's waist and pulled up. The two rose up in the air.

Hermione's breath quickened. What had she just done? How was she doing this? What was going on?

The two slowly hit the ground, softly landing on the damp grass. Hermione laid the boy down and bent over him, quickly making sure he was unharmed. He opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh my god… am I dead?"

Puzzled, Hermione frowned. "No. Why would you ask that?"

The boy reached his hand up, behind Hermione's head and past her golden curls. She felt him touch something on her. Something she knew wasn't there before. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Hermione caught a glimpse of large white wings.

That was the last thing she remember before falling into darkness again.


	5. The Pizza

**Ok guys. I have over 1000 views and only like 13 reviews. I need to know that you guys want me to continue or what. So please review? It can be just, like, 3 words if you want, good or bad. I just wanna know if you all like it.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. (_

Hermione woke up on her stomach with a splitting pain in her back. She let out a moan of pain. She realized she was in her own bed back in the Head's Dorms. Doctor Tyler and Madam Pomfrey must have let her come back.

Another searing pain when through her back and Hermione let out a louder moan of pain. It felt like someone was trying to rearrange her back with a Blast Ended Skrewt.

As she stuffed her face into her pillow, attempting to muffle another cry of agony, Hermione felt hands begin to massage her back. They were firm, muscular hands with large fingers. It had to be a boy. Hermione guessed it was either Harry or Ron.

As the hands reached a knot, they would work it out and then move on. This massage was one of the best things she'd ever felt in her life. She didn't care if it was Harry or Ron, she was going to marry whoever it was. She wiggled, trying to turn her head to see his face but only succeeding in making her back tense up again.

"Hold still." The smooth voice said. Hermione turned her head towards the voice next to her.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah. Draco's not done yet. He still has to put the ointment on that Doctor Freakass gave us to put on you. It's supposed to take the pain away. Doc says you shouldn't have done the whole "I'm going to save that boy and use my wings" things yet. You aren't mature enough as an Angelus."

Hermione groaned, this time in annoyance. "What are you, my shrink? I'm fine. Draco, get off."

Draco stepped back and Hermione went to stand up but flopped back on the bed. "Yeah, Granger. Like you're ok. Now hold still or I'll freeze you."

Hermione got back on her stomach and laid still. Draco massaged the warm oil into her skin and she sighed. "That feels delicious."

Laughing as he stood up, Blaise walked over to her. "What do you want for dinner? That nifty little kitchen you have downstairs is calling my name."

"Nifty?" Hermione giggled. "Well, I want pizza."

Both pureblood boys looked confused. "Pizza? What's that?"

Hermione almost died of shock. "How could you not have had pizza before? Blaise, you should just get Dobby to make some. He'll whip it up and then bring it up."

Blaise left and Draco continued massaging. "Whip it up? Is it like a dessert or something?"

Burrowing her head into the pillow, Hermione sighed in pleasure again. "Don't move your hands. Just keep doing that spot. And no, it's a dinner. It's the most delicious thing you will ever taste though."

"I'll have you know I taste delicious too."

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "That was too much information. And how would you know?"

Draco's pale skin blushed a tomato red. "Oh my god, Hermione. Not like that!"

Giggling again, Hermione nuzzled her face into her pillow and fell asleep to the gentle ministrations of the blond haired boy.

Blaise popped back in the room a few minutes later. Noticing Hermione's sleeping form, he whispered to Draco. "Why are you still in here when I'm downstairs trying to figure out how to eat this pizza thing?"

Draco got up and the boys went downstairs to attempt to eat their muggle meal. It was more work then expected.

A loud crash startled the sleeping Head Girl. Hermione sat up quickly, the pain in her back returning almost immediately. Stumbling through the pain, she threw open her door and to her horror saw…

Blaise and Draco, covered in cheese, staring at each other in mild shock and confusion. A few seconds of assessing the scene and Hermione had doubled over in laughter, ignoring the pain and only concentrating on how hilarious the situation was.

Draco glared at her. "Be quiet. Its not our damn fault it came without directions."

Hermione kept laughing, unable to stop. Two cheesy Slytherin princes? It was almost too much for her to handle. "Oh my god, you guys… go get cleaned up. Blaise, you can use my bathroom. Draco, use yours. Oh my god…" She started giggling again.

As the two started showering (separately of course), Hermione settled in on the couch, opting to give Blaise privacy. As she drifted in and out of sleep, she was sure she felt someone watching her.

Her neck prickled. The hair on her arms stood up. Hermione felt her muscles tighten as she opened her eyes for the fourth time. Someone was in the room. Turning left and right, checking up and down and behind her, Hermione saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary.

Hermione closed her eyes. She was just paranoid. With great power comes great responsibility, like her grandfather always said, and with great responsibility comes great paranoia that everyone is out to get you.

Standing up, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. After staggering back to her couch, Hermione stared at her snack.

The story of Snow White popped into her head. A beautiful girl poisoned by a red apple. That would be her luck. Hermione slowly bit into the apple. It tasted fine. She was just being skittish.

Finishing her apple, Hermione gathered her strength and walked up to her bedroom. Opening the door, she slowly walked over to her bed. Flopping down, Hermione was asleep in a moment.

Blaise opened the bathroom door and strutted out. Noticing Hermione snuggled up on the bed, he figured it was a good idea. Lying down on the other side of the bed, Blaise fell asleep as well. He was due in for a nap.

And sleeping next to Hermione Granger didn't seem like such a bad thing.


	6. The Talk

**I'm wayyyy glad you guys like this fanfic so much! Thanks for all the positive feedback! More reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are my high heels._

Hermione was incredibly hot. She felt as though her skin was about to melt off her body. Her insides were in flames and the Gryffindor was sure she was red and splotchy. Sitting up in bed, looking around as if crazed, Hermione spotted Blaise on the other side of the bed.

Shaking him awake, she began to shiver. The heat was affecting her nerves. Hermione wanted to die.

Blaise sat up. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Hot." Hermione couldn't even speak properly. "Very hot. Oh my..."

Blaise jumped back as Hermione savagely ripped off her cami and shorts, leaving her in only a bra and undies. "Hermione!"

The girl paid him no heed. Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Turning the bath tub onto cold, she began splashing her face. If anything, it made matters worse. Hoisting her now weakened body up, she submerged herself under water. Her insides were still incredibly hot.

In her state of panic, Hermione did the only thing she felt would help. Submerging herself again, Hermione opened her mouth and inhaled.

She vaguely felt Blaise grab her out of the tub as the familiar darkness settled in again.

"_What the hell was that?"_

_Hermione looked up, startled. Where was she? "Am I…?"_

"_No, you stupid girl." The cold feminine voice said again. "You aren't dead. But you will be if you pull that shit again."_

_Hermione looked around. She saw no one. Instead, she took in the harsh landscape around her. The ground was soft with what Hermione realized was snow. There was a slight wind blowing through the few scattered trees around her. Small flakes floated down from a dark gray sky. Hermione stared. _

_She was on a mountain._

_Panic rushed into her mind. "Why am I here? Oh my god, what happened? Blaise and Draco! Oh my god. Oh my GOD, they must be worried. What am I going to…"_

"_Shut up!" The voice cut her off. "Even I wasn't this bad for my mentor. Good gracious. Pull yourself together. Your body is back at that school you go to, being tended to by some odd doctor."_

_Sighing in relief, Hermione looked around again; still no one there. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Liana. I am the woman who gave you your Angelus powers. How else did you think you got them?"_

"_Do I know you?"_

_A sigh pulsed across the landscape. "Teenagers. I'm a younger version of the woman you helped at the nursing home this summer. There was something peculiar about you and I knew what was going on the moment I saw you pull that stick out of your purse. Conjuring up water for flowers at a damn old folks' home, you should have been ashamed or at least sneaky."_

"_So you're…"_

"_Dead? Yes. I heard you were leaving and I knew you were the one so I passed my power onto you and died. An Angelus can't survive without their power once they pass it on. The same applies to if it's taken."_

"_Taken? How can it be taken?"_

"_Angelus are powerful but unlike magic, our power is in our soul. If you remove your soul, or even part of it as that horrible man Voldemort did. A young man told me all about him when I asked. He had a stick too."_

"_So you're my mentor? What exactly do you do?"_

_Liana made an audible noise of disgust. "Not very patient, are you?"_

"_Well, it's just…"_

"_Yes, yes, I know. You want to make sure your friends are fine. Time is practically frozen there or I guess sped up here, in this state at least. What I do is I tell you your mission and other things half-Angelus and wizards don't tell you. None of this is in books and you can only share it with a select few people."_

"_Oh."_

"_You can tell who they are because after this, for the next 24 hours, everyone will have an aura around them. Blue means safe. Red means dangerous. Purple means both. White means guardian. Gold means mate."_

"_So I will know who is my mate and guardian by the time the day is up?"_

"_Yes. Now, from what I hear, there is a new Dark Lord trying to come into power. Voldemort was destroyed last summer but it appears one Lucas Timbre is trying to start up again. He's weak minded but a decent threat. He has potential to be worse than Voldemort."_

"_And I'm supposed to stop him?"_

"_With the help of you mate and your guardian. From what I hear, you know both of them already. With their help, you must infiltrate the lair of Lucas Timbre and defeat him within the year. If not, all hope may be lost."_

"_So no pressure."_

"_Snarky little bitch, aren't you?"_

"_Like you're one to talk."_

"_Shut up. Look next to you, Hermione. Tell me what those are."_

_Hermione turned to her left and saw a group of items not previously there. "It looks like a sword, three necklaces and some sort of crown."_

"_Exactly." The harsh voice said again, this time slightly warmer. "The sword will help you defeat most anyone who you come across. Its designed for destruction. It never gets dull and helps you predict your opponents move. The necklaces are for you and your guardian and mate. They will help protect you while your guardian is absent and will also warn the guardian and mate if you are in danger."_

"_And the crown?"_

"_Wear that tiara and your senses will be increases tenfold. You will be able to see better, hear better, everything better. It's also very dangerous. It increases your touch senses so pain will be incredibly worse. Now, I believe that's it."_

"_But_ what about this guy?"

Blaise looked at Hermione. "What guy?"

Hermione's eyes darted around. She was in the hospital wing, just as Liana said. She must have only just gotten there, as she was still half naked, soaking in Blaise's arms. She shivered. Blaise was in a white glow. "Gimme a blanket."

Blaise laid her down on a cot and handed her a blanket, staring at her silently for a few moments. "I just got you here. Doctor Tyler will be here any moment."

"Did someone say my name?" The cheerful man walked into the room, a steady purple color surrounding his bouncing form. "My, Hermione, you go through the stages fast! Transformation, wings and then your Talk already? No worries, I'm sure it will be some time before the next one."

"Next one?"

"There will be a series of at least three. This was the first one. No one speaks of what it is, just that there is a talk."

Hermione gave him a slight once over. He was helping her so he was blue. He could definitely kill her if he wanted and he had a motive, to steal her power. Hermione sincerely hoped they wouldn't have to fight.

"Granger!" Hermione's eyes flicked over to the door. Draco walked in, looking pissed off. "What the fuck. You decide we can't have one normal night?"

"Draco. Lay off." Blaise's eyes glittered angrily. "It's not her fault."

A slightly sigh came from Draco's lips as his shoulders sagged slightly. "I know. But I was worried." He sat down next to her, placing his hand on hers. "Stop scaring me. If you die, I'm stuck with all the Head's work."

Hermione noticed Blaise send a smug look at Draco, who blushed slightly. "What?"

"Nothing!" Draco answered quickly, before Blaise's mouth could even open. "I'll go grab us some breakfast. We need to discuss the Valentine's Ball." He bolted from the room.

It was only as his form paused outside the tinted glass of the hospital wing that Hermione's saw a faint golden glow. It hit her at once.

_Draco Malfoy was her mate._

**Reviews, please?  
I will love you until the day I die!**


	7. The Denial

Ohmigod, guys

**Ohmigod, guys. I was in a play for my school tonight and it inspired me to write another chapter for you people! Thanks the dictator that made me act.**

_Disclaimer: Ownage of nothing._

"It would figure he'd be my mate."

"Who?"

"I mean, I should have seen it coming."

"Hey. Who?"

"The signs were all there. The comments, the looks."

"WHO!"

This conversation had been going on for over twenty minutes. Hermione was talking to herself while Blaise asked whom she was speaking about as he threw throw pillows from the couch at her.

"It's not like I had no id-OW! Blaise! What the fuck!" A large red pillow had just smacked the Gryffindor in the face. "Oh my fucking shit! That hurt!"

Leaning back on the couch, Blaise looked satisfied. "I must say, that was an interesting choice of vocab for a pillow. Now, who are you talking about?"

She flopped down next to him. "I'm talking about my mate."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Hermione buried her face in pillows. "I won't talk about it."

"Well, obviously you have been."

Simply standing up and walking into her room, Hermione left Blaise sitting confused on the couch.

Lying down with his legs hanging over the edge of the couch, Blaise let out a deep sigh. He would never understand girls. Most of the time, they were nice and calm and collected. Then, as if someone hexed them, they were yelling at you.

Blaise remembered one time with his friend Daphne. He had needed help with his Potions. She was tutoring him and they were halfway through the Tongue Tied potion when Blaise asked if she had any extra boomslang skin.

Daphne had promptly burst into tears, wailing on and on about how he should be more prepared and how she wouldn't be around forever to make sure he had all of his ingredients. Every female in the room had come rushing over to comfort the weeping girl, roughly shoving Blaise away as if he was some sort of rodent who had bitten the loved girl. Blaise had tried to explain himself but soon found himself on the wrong end of ten wands.

Blaise had also been witness to multiple Draco slappings, compliments of Pansy, Millicent, and the very woman who had just gone to her room. Hermione's had broken Draco's nose. He and Draco had vowed from that day on to never let her get that close to either one of them again.

But now, for some odd reason, he felt compelled to make sure Hermione was ok. When she was burning up, Blaise had never felt more worried about someone in his life. It was almost heartbreaking how terrible he felt. He knew he didn't have feelings for Hermione but somehow, it hurt to know she was in pain.

Blaise wanted answers. And as a Zabini, he wouldn't rest until he got them.

**Short chapter. Sorry. I've been ultra busy lately. I promise, the next one will be uber long!**


	8. The PreConfrontation

**Sorry that took foreverrrrr to update! I've been busy with homework and school and boys and pool parties! Thanks for sticking to it though! Please review!**

_Disclaimer: As if…_

Hermione sat down next to Harry just as the giant clock in Flitwick's room started chiming to show the start of class, promptly at 2 in the afternoon as usual. A few weeks had passed and she hadn't gotten another talk. To be totally honest, nothing interesting had happened at all.

The most exciting thing that had happened in the past few weeks had been dreams.

Certain dreams that revolved around a certain gorgeous blond wouldn't leave her mind, day or night, rain or shine. It was becoming rather annoying. Every time she closed her eyes, vision of Draco Malfoy's body flashed in her head. While she wanted them gone, Hermione wanted Draco more.

She needed to tell him she liked him. It was eating her away more and more each day just knowing that he was in the room next to her, possibly with some _girl _who wasn't her. She wanted Draco Malfoy and she would be **damned** if she didn't have him by the end of the weekend.

Draco Malfoy was her mate, whether he liked it or not.

The blond in mention had been exceedingly nice to her. He brought her breakfast in the morning in case something happened over night and they studied together quite a bit, though he always seemed rather spaced out, as if his mind wasn't totally there.

Truth be told, Draco couldn't stop thinking of Hermione either. Every time he got close to her, he had a sudden urge to throw her on the couch and have his way with her.

But damn it, he couldn't. Not only was he born and raised to hate muggleborns, Draco Malfoy also had too much class to do that. He didn't want to seem desperate.

Draco Malfoy never made the first move. Draco Malfoy never chased a girl. Draco Malfoy never thought he'd like Hermione Granger but, seeing as that worked out, he figured he might as well try to get her to at least like him.

For the past week and a half, he'd been spending extra time with her in hopes of wooing her. He'd brought her food and they'd studied and talked and he just couldn't figure out why the hell she wasn't responding as he'd hoped! He'd seen her blush. He'd seen her giggle. Hell, he'd seen her stop studying so they could discuss some trivial top about the future.

Why the fuck wasn't she falling into his studly arms? Someone would know. Draco knew just who that someone would be.

"Blaise. What is wrong with me."

Looking up from his Care of Magical Creatures study guide, Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're blond and pale. Who doesn't like tall, dark and me?"

"You aren't funny. Why won't Hermione hit on me?"

Blaise snorted. "She's not that type of girl."

Draco flopped down on the couch. "That doesn't work for me."

"Too bad. Go tell her you like her."

Draco stood up, looking determined. "I will!" As he strutted over to the door, he suddenly stopped. "Blaise… what exactly do I say?"


	9. The Kidnap

**Heyyyy guys. I'm going to need more reviews on this chapter before I update the next one.**

**Oh, for JaceDamian23 and other people who think it's a little too OOC, that's what this is all about. None of these characters are exactly who you thought they would be. Go figure, huh? :)**

_Disclaimer: Not even the fucking curse words are mine. :D  
_

"This doesn't work for me." Hermione said a few quick spells and the charms Ginny had placed upon her came off. It seemed as if a mask of makeup rose off her face. "Gin, I appreciate the help but my gods, my face felt like plaster."

The youngest redheaded Weasley girl pouted. "But Hermione, you looked good!"

"I looked shiny and odd. That might be what Dean likes but I'm pretty sure Draco doesn't."

"Fuck you." The little redhead stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe later. Right now, I have to decide what to wear."

Ginny groaned and rolled over. "First off, ew. I love you but not like that."

Hermione pulled out a short blue dress. "Will this look good with my hair?"

"Second, everything looks good on you now. Third, wear something sexy underneath. If you feel sexy, you'll act sexy. Know fact. And fourth and finally, Dean and I are like so over. I'm into Seamus now."

Almost falling over from shock, Hermione's mouth fell open. "His best friend?"

"I have a thing for such cute accents."

"And killing friendships."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Minor detail." She laughed again and sat up. "Nah, I wouldn't go for Seamus. He's cute but my goodness, his obsession with rum..."

Hermione giggled as she slipped the dress on. "Time to go make Draco Malfoy want me." She pulled a face. "I never imagined I'd be saying that."

"Honestly, I never imagined you'd be an angel either."

Tying up the back, Hermione smirked. "Just goes to show you how much we really know."

* * *

Draco straightened his robes, fixed the bouquet of white roses he held in his hand and nervously checked his watch for the thirtieth time. Hermione was always back from the library at 10. It was 10:13. Maybe something had happened?

Before he could check his watch again, the portrait opened and in walked a vision of beauty that Draco never imagined possible. Hermione looked amazing. A short blue dress adorned her pale body and her long white blond hair was straightened. She radiated happiness.

Draco couldn't bring himself to speak and instead opted to thrust the roses into her hands and gape openly at her. So much for subtlety.

As Hermione walked towards Draco, (hoping that he was still breathing), she was scecretly trying not to hyperventilate. As she reached him, she put out her hand and placed it on his arm. Draco snapped out of his fantasies and smiled widely at her.

"You look amazing!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but stood still.

Hermione waved a hand in front of his face. "Draco?" She shook him with her free hand. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, it certainly isn't."

Hermione froze. She quickly regained her senses and flung herself around. She was too late. Something hit her head and she felt a darkness seeping in around her. Fighting against it, Hermione looked up. The air was clear.

As her eyes fell closed, she saw someone remove an invisibility cloak, red eyes locking with hers. "Hello, Hermione."

A final thought ran across Hermione mine as the darkness set in. _Not now…_

* * *

Blaise was sleepy. His head hurt, his neck ached and there was a fluffy couch in the Heads' Dorms calling his name so loudly it pained him even more. He just wanted to curl up on the couch and sleep forever. Nothing could possibly make his day worse.

Arriving at the portrait, Blaise immediately felt alert. Something was wrong. The painting opened for him and he snuck in. He would hate to break something up between Hermione and Draco. He'd feel like a total douche bag if that happened.

Blaise peered around the corner and terror gripped him in an moment. Someone was hunched over Hermione. He sprung out, his wand his and a curse on his lips…

But he was too late. The cloaked figure had grabbed Hermione and disappeared. Blaise ran over to Draco, muttering a counter curse. As Draco came to, a look of despair encased his features.

"Did that just happen?"

Blaise nodded quickly. "What do we do?"

Draco slumped onto the ground. "Call Doctor Tyler."

"What good will he do! Hermione was just stolen from under our noses!"

"He can track her." Draco stood up, a new determination crossing his features. "Hell, Blaise. I was just about to tell her. Getting her taken away... Well, that doesn't work for me. Let's go."

The two boys were about to run to get the doctor when there was a strange popping noise. Blaise looked at the ground. "What's that?"

The two stared in awe as the black box on the floor rose in the air and into Draco's hand. Without another moment's hesitation, the two took off running as fast as they could. They needed help, and fast.

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	10. The Beatles

**New chapter. I have over 5,500 hits and only 40 reviews. Think we can up that? If you guys do, I'll make the next chapter way longer!**

_Disclaimer: Maybe if I kidnap Blaise…_

* * *

It wasn't a known fact but Hermione Granger was a use Beatles fan. She owned all of their albums and when she was home for the summer, she would play them constantly. Yes, she did enjoy Three Days Grace and Stevie Knicks, but Hermione Granger liked The Beatles.

So it only fit that Lucas Timbre hated them. Hermione wasn't one to let a man, much less an evil man, crush her spirit. As Lucas put her in a little cage in the middle of a huge blue room, she began to sing. She knew the tall blond wouldn't like it.

Angelus have very pretty voices. Even the prettiest of noises couldn't make Lucas like The Beatles. When he was eight, his father had left his mother for a man. Three weeks later, his whore of a mother had a new man. His name was Harold. Harold sang "Let It Be" and "Come Together" on an almost daily basis. He sang "Hey Jude" as he beat Lucas while his mother drank herself into a stupor. Lucas hated Harold thus, Lucas hated The Beatles.

What made matters worse was Harold's blood status. He was a mudblood. Lucas had made sure that every child they had together died "accidentally." He couldn't stand the thought of his pureblood name soiled. Penny drowned at age 1 in her soup. Jason fell out a window when he was three months old. Monty, who Lucas had actually been quite fond of, lived until he was three. The child had began humming a Beatles tune one day and acquired a fatal case of anthrax two days later. Lucas hadn't cared. He dealt with Harold until his 25th birthday a few months ago when he had finally snapped.

The Magical Law Enforcement has yet to find the body. The thought made him tingle inside gleefully. They wouldn't find the girl when he was done with her either.

Lucas sat down and stared at the blond child singing in the little iron cage. Angelus couldn't control metal. At this moment, he wished they could so she could just escape and he would have a reason to rip out her vocal cords. Why wouldn't she stop that fucking singing?!

"And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my lovin' to you. All my lovin' I will send to you."

"Why are you fucking singing The Beatles? You're in danger, you stupid bitch. Stop that infuriating racket!"

Hermione looked at him from her position in the cage. She was sitting Indian Style, leaning up against the bars behind her. It was perfect for belting out her favorite band. "You have great acoustics."

Years of fighting bad guys with Harry and Ron had taught her that if you cowered from a bad guy, it only made him think he was more powerful. By baiting him, he would eventually lose himself, if just for a moment. Then she could have a chance to escape.

Lucas pushed a button next to him. A door behind him opened. At least thirty wizards walked in, all dressed in black robes. Unlike the Death Eaters skull masks, they had face masks. The faces were blank, haunted looking. White and blank and frightening in their simplicity.

They filed in, making a circle around her in the huge room.

"Oh. You're giving me an audience?"

Lucas rubbed his temples. How the hell did Voldemort last so long around these insolent little children. Did she not realize that he could kill her with a flick of his wand. He would tell her. "I can kill you, you realize that?"

"Of course. I'm the smartest witch in Hogwarts. You think I believe I'm immortal? I'm an Angelus, not God." Hermione smiled. "Who wants to play charades?"

"Do you have any idea why I'm keeping you alive then, smart ass?" Lucas hated kids. They were so stupid. Here he was, followers, magic, a reputation for being a bad guy, and this little bitch wanted to play games. Why the fuck wasn't she scared?

"You want my powers." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wow. Tough question. You don't know how to get them yet."

He was never having children. "Just wait, bitch…" He stood up. "Miss Granger, these are my fighters. All of pureblood descent, as I am as well. Unlike Voldemort," there was a general intake of breath and hissing at the name, "I am pureblood. That halfblood didn't understand the power he needed and that he wasn't immortal. Obviously, the didn't work out for him."

"Come together right now…" A jet of pink light shot at Hermione. She merely lifted her hand and waved it. The curse flew and hit on of the high windows. "Over me…"

Lucas rubbed his temples again. "Leave us." His fighters left him in a flurry of robes. They all exited quickly and silently, closing the door behind them. Intimidation didn't work well on this little witch. He pointed his wand at her. "Hermione Granger. I am beyond sick of you. You've been in this room for five hours and you've been singing and talking back nonstop. I'm done."

Hermione sat up. "Would you like me to keep serenading you?"

Lucas sat down, throwing one leg over the side of his silver chair, his throne he liked to call it. He cast her a lazy look before pointing his wand at her again. "_Crucio_."

Even after going through her transformation, the Crucious curse made her insides burn and her skin throb. She had no idea how the Death Eaters survived being tortured like this by Voldemort.

The curse was lifted. Lucas walked over to her, his steady, loud footsteps hurting her head. He bent over and looked in at her. "_Douleur_."

Hermione felt as if there was a bomb exploding in her head. She felt the pressure building and she wanted to claw her face off, pull off her ears, give her some sort of relief to the pressure. She clenched her hands and thought of Harry and Ron.

Lucas lifted the curse and lazily sat down on the floor next to her. "You know, Hermione, you can always join my side. We're quite fun, actually. Tonight we have a raid planned." He gave her a smile, wickedly sweet and cruel at the same time. "It's in a muggle village. Perhaps you've heard of it."

Before he had a change to tell her, the windows collapsed and shattered. A whirlwind of air swooped in, twisting and twirling, destroying the room and ripping at Lucas. Raising his hand, Lucas glared at the room. The wind stopped.

Hermione stared at him. "You're an…"

Lucas nodded. "Angelus. I am your distant cousin. Perhaps you've met my biological father, Doctor Loverly?" Hermione's mind swirled. Doctor Tyler… "No matter. Lecoeur!" An older man opened the door. He was dressed in robes, his mask in his hand. He carefully walked into the room, a box in his hand. "Well? Bring it here!"

He opened the box and pulled out a long silver necklace. There was a ball on the end. The insides were swirling back and forth, changing color and growing in size.

Lucas gave her a terrible smirk. "This pretty trinket will control your powers. I haven't yet figured out how to take yourself but for now, at least you won't be able to use them." Lecoeur stunned her without warning and carefully placed it on her neck, giving her a pleading look as he stepped away. "How do you feel?"

Hermione looked at the necklace. It had just touched her skin. "I feel… hazy." A fog seemed to fill her brain and she felt numb. There was almost a feeling of desperation in her chest but she didn't feel like caring. Everything was just… obscured.

Lucas nodded and Locoeur left the room quickly, practically running out. "Now, be a good little pet and stay here while I go find a way to contact this guardian of yours. No doubt Father is with him and that little mate of yours…" He smiled, more to himself then Hermione. "This is shaping up to be easier than I thought."

Hermione stretched her hand out of the cage. It landed on Lucas's face. He was startled, but stayed still. There was nothing she could do to hurt him while she had the amulet on. Her small hand traveled up his cheek and stopped below his eye. "Red." She said vaguely.

Lucas sneered, ripping her hand from his face and roughly shoving it back at her. "Never touch me again or you will be sorry." He stood up and left, pausing momentarily at the door to look back at her. "What a waste of power."

* * *

**Did you like it? I tried to give some information on Lucas Timbre without stating his history outright. I tried to make him sound human (like with The Beatles thing odd, I know but work with me here) but also hateful and mean (like with him killing his brothers and sisters.) Please review!**


	11. The Heart

**I know I take forever to update. I'm sorry! I have an excuse this time! I was in New Jersey for my grandfather's 80****th**** birthday. Cut me some slack and please review!**

_Disclaimer: Hah._

Hermione opened her eyes. The room was dark and only a small amount of moon light was able to reach her from the high windows in what she now thought of as her room. She had been with Lucas's possession for a week now. He fed her and let her bath under constant supervision.

The amulet caused her world to blur in and out of focus. Even if she had wanted to escape, she could be helpless. She was still in her cage and she was still fuzzy and she was still trying to figure a way out. Hermione was beginning to lose faith in miracles. It would seem as though she needed one.

A slight movement in the shadowed edges of the room caught Hermione's attention. A flash of a cloak caught her eye as the swish reached her ears. She wished for a moment the lightweight necklace was off of her. A blurred world was a comfort while in a vile man's company but right now, she wished more then ever she could concentrate. All she could visualize was a pile of leaves and a broken gravestone.

Hermione's eyes focused lightly on the shined boots that stepped into the pale light. Slowly , the figure advanced forward towards her cage. The soft tapping of his feet, quick but steady, was the only indication of his nervousness.

The masked figure, one of Lucas's own, stood next to her for a second. The haunted black eyes peered down at her through a white mask. Hermione stared back.

The masked man knelt down next to her. "Hermione…"

The slow baritone of his voice made her shiver with fear. "Yes?" The amulet fuzzed her over more. She slumped hazily forward, her energy drained by the trinket.

A quiet string of curses came from behind the mask. "I wish I could take it back off. No one deserves this."

"Lecoeur."

Lecoeur sat still for a moment. "Even with that damned necklace on, you're still quick as a whip. Yes, well, Hermione, you must listen to me. Do not forget what I am about to tell you." She nodded weakly. "Lucas isn't trying to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns. He wants to purify bloodlines and be king over all of wizarding kind. He uses muggle and wizard techniques to guard this fortress. He has mines and guns and shields. His followers are all armed with wands as well as muggle weapons. You must tell your friends."

"Why?"

"I told you! Explosives can break through most magic shields. Everyone will die!"

"No." Her eyes dazed out but Hermione shoo her head. "Why are you helping me?"

Lecoeur turned his head, uncomfortable. He sat silent for a few moments. As he turned back to answer, there was sudden shouting from the hallway.

The large doors burst open. Jumping back from her cage, Lecoeur pointed his wand at her. "Angelus! Who were you speaking to?!"

The witch who entered stared at them for a moment before she took her mask off. Her blond curls and upturned nose looked vaguely familiar. "Was another one in here?"

"He escaped!" The older man send Hermione a quick, pleading glance. "Quickly, Penelope, get Lucas!"

She made no move to tell their master. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Lecoeur gasped. "Never!"

Penelope approached, looking from Hermione to her older companion. "You are a liar." She pulled her wand out, aiming it at the elderly male. "You've been selling out our Master! His secrets… It's been you!"

"No! Never, Penelope, never!" Hermione sensed the panic in his voice.

The small witch stopped and yelled the killing curse. It hit its mark dead on. Lecoeur slumped over Hermione's cage, his lifeless eyes looking at her. Penelope stalked over, spat at his feet and scoffed at Hermione.

"He was Lucas's father's lover, the damned half-blood. He was never one of us." She glared. "I'm Penelope Parkinson. You know my darling little bitch of a sister, Pansy. She's been feeding me information about you. You're quite an easy target, you know." She slid down the cage to look Hermione in the eye. Without looking away, she reached forward and held up Hermione's necklace. "Only Angelus can't touch these… damn you." She looked angrier. "I don't care who your mate and guardian are, I'll kill them. Just try to get out of this, mudblood."

As the amulet hit Hermione's bare skin, she shivered. "But…" Her mind could not form her thought.

Penelope stood up and gave a cold laugh. "Imagine what Lucas will do when I tell him you killed the love of his father's life, someone who he considered a father." Her eyes flashed red.

Hermione gasped. "Your eyes… they're red!"

The oldest Parkinson daughter turned away. "We will get your power." She stalked to the door and turned back one more time, her eyes back to their original blue. "I dare you to try and stop me."

A loud explosion shook the room. Putting on her mask, Penelope opened the large doors once more. She slipped out quickly… But not before Hermione caught a glimpse of blond and black hair. Draco. Blaise. They were finally here.

Hermione sighed deeply. She had never felt more relieved in her life. There was another explosion.

Maybe she had.

**_REVIEW!_**


	12. The Capture

**I hope you like this chapter! I just wrote it so it might not be the best, but I certainly hope it is! I need to get up to 60 reviews before I update again! **

_Disclaimer: Nope._

Draco glared at Lucas Timbre. How could a man so girly looking be so damn powerful? It was throwing him off.

Blaise, unlike his best friend, was simply staring, trying to analyze the situation. They were surrounded by fifty or so wizards and witches. There was no way out. Doctor Loverly, who had claimed Lucas Timbre would bring her to his deserted hideout, had in face sold them out. So now they were caught without and escape.

So the latter boy did the only thing he could think of. He sent curses flying. He had taken out five of them before Draco reacted. Out of no where, a blasting noise startled them. Twelve followers were lying on the floor but Lucas and the rest stood still. Lucas had his hand in the air, a metal muggle device in his hands.

"Boys, while I do not wish to end two prominent pureblood lines, I will." He casually pointed it at them and pulled the trigger. The noise was loud and when Blaise looked over his shoulder, there was a small hole in the wall: a hole that could have been in him.

Perhaps this would be harder then he thought.

All he knew was that there was a burning in his veins. Blaise knew he needed to save Hermione. He just didn't know how.

There came a small coughing at the back of the group of followers. A young woman stepped forward, her eyes flashing red. Blaise felt as though something was pulling him to her but pushing him away at the same time.

He stared at Lucas. Realization hit him. "You're an Angelus." It was a statement. "You're… but…. Doctor Loverly…"

"Yes, m'boy?" The doctor stepped forward from behind Lucas. "Terribly sorry but, as you may know, blood is certainly thicker then water."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "So you're a half-Angelus, Timbre? You want Hermione's power, don't you?"

The young woman's eyes flashed red again, like Lucas's, behind her mask. "Yes. And we will succeed, all thanks to you too." Her hood and mask still covered her face but Draco knew her voice from somewhere. "With her power, Lucas will be complete. He'll be unstoppable."

"Penelope?"

Blaise sighed slightly, sadly, remorsefully. "Penny… you're his guardian." He looked around. "Where's his mate?"

A shot rang out in the air, barely missing Blaise and land centimeters above where his head was moments before. "Do _NOT_ mention her." Both boys unconsciously took a step towards each other. "I don't need another reminder of what muggleborns stole from me." A deep, guttural growl echoed around the room.

Penelope swished her wand and cages similar to Hermione's encased the boys. "Time to visit your Angelus. It's only a matter of time."

She levitated them to a large room and placed them in the center next to what looked like an empty cage, at least five feet apart from each other. She walked to the middle cage and bent down. From the soft shadows, a small figure rose.

Hermione looked over at her two boys and her heart soared and her mind raced. Quickly, everything fuzzed over again and she slumped against her cage. As Penelope ruffled her hair, Hermione's arm shot out and grabbed hers, as if acting on its own accord.

Hermione's pale arm pulled her forward as she leaned up. Her pink lips nearly touched Penelope's ear. "You will never have them."

Penelope withdrew her arm and stared at the defiant Angelus girl in front of her. "I've always liked a challenge." With that, she left the three in their cages.

Draco leaned against his bars. "Hermione?"

**REVIEW!!**


	13. The Beginning of the End

**I'm going to make this long. Sorry I've taken so long to update!**

_Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books just not the series. Poor meeee._

The fog that had surrounded Hermione's head for the past was lifted so fast her head almost started spinning again from the shock. Her soft eyes focused on the man pacing in front of her. Every few moments he would stop, mutter to himself, and then begin his rounds again. Hermione tried to lift her arms but found that they, as well as her feet, were shackled to the floor by magic chains. As much as she strained, they wouldn't break. It seemed the figure took no notice of her.

After a few minutes of this, he stopped and turned around. It was Lucas. "Hermione, so kind of you to join us. I was worried."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "Really."

"Oh, yes really." Lucas exclaimed. "I was so sure you'd miss all the fun."

"The fun…?"

"Yes, the fun! I even gathered my followers here to witness this joyous occasion! I mean, you never get to see one Angelus take the power of the other."

"You're a Half-Angelus and you aren't getting it."

A sinisterly sweet grin came onto this pale face. His eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. "Just wait, my sweet." He said in an ironic tone. "We haven't even begun."

He almost seemed to saunter over to the doors. Lucas walked slowly, as if giving her the chance to take in the surrounding. It was a large, dark room that seemed unearthly cold. There was a breeze in the room though no windows. It was only after a moment of pondering that Hermione noticed the two Dementors on the opposite side of the room. Directly opposite the two creatures stood close to thirty masked men and women. They were perfectly still. Some had their heads tilted to the side as if examining her while others simply stared straightforward through their masks. The sight alone made her hair stand on end.

Hermione's attention turned back to the evil leader making his way back over to her. Behind his menacing form sat two masked humans. Lucas set their slightly limp bodies in front of her. Eyes hardening, she glared at Lucas. "Who are they?"

Lucas grinned. "Does it matter? As an Angelus, you are sworn to protect all beings, human or animal. But the real question I suppose is are you willing to give up your magic for those you love the most? Are you willing to sacrifice your saving gift, your Angelus power, to save the ones you hold most dear?" He pulled up the masks. The two faces looked back at her and she almost cried out.

"Draco. Blaise." The words fell softly off her lips. They were obviously Stunned by magic and simply hung there, their eyes flickering to her and to each other but their bodies never responding. "Lucas, you monster! Let them go!"

Lucas walked towards her and stopped inches away. A single pale cold hand made its way to cup her cheek, lovingly cruel. "Hermione, you can't win with me."

"I'll save them, bastard. You won't make it out of here alive!"

Lucas settled himself in a large armchair that appeared out of thin air. "Miss Granger, I knew you were well liked but I had no idea how greatly appreciated you are. It appears as though my father has been doing a spectacular job of causing worry about you. It wasn't hard to do so, no doubt, what with those Gryffindor bafoons you call friends." He paused, the eerie silence hanging in the air. "You see, you've been out of it for days with that necklace on and I've had these two boys you adore so much here for… well, for at least a day or two. As soon as word reached back to the school I had all three of you brats in custody, Harry Potter leapt into action, as did the rest of that reckless bunch. It seems as though most people are going to try and help you."

Standing up, Lucas walked over to his followers. He flicked his wand and a bolt of light shot into the air. Hermione saw the illuminated faces of more followers staring down from an upper level she hadn't seen in the dark.

"Now, Hermione, I know you can save two of your fellow classmates but tell me…" He flicked his wand again and the masks came off of each of the lower level wizards. "Can you save them all?"

The bound forms of thirty of her classmates stared back at her. Their eyes seemed to plead with her to let them go, to save them. A certain sense of hopelessness filled Hermione's mind. She could save two, but thirty two? How was she going to manage this?

"Lucas, you can't do this. If you want my power, fight me fair for it. Don't use this awful leverage."

"Where's the fun in that situation? I mean, it might be all fun and games for you but I for one wouldn't see anyone suffer as greatly as I have. That's hardly a good time."

"Don't do this." The Angelus strained against her cuffs, trying to free herself, pushing herself towards the man she now despised with all her heart. "Please don't do this!"

Lucas snorted and walked over to Dean Thomas. Grasping the black boy's face, Lucas snarled. "Watch me." He roughly let go and continued to walk around.

"You're a monster!" Hermione screamed, still fighting against her chains.

"I've always told him he was a monster but I think I said it in a more affectionate tone."

Hermione turned her head sharply. "Loverly. How dare you show your face to me again! To any of them!"

The man reclined in the chair his son occupied minutes before. "I do dare. After all, who are you to tell me what to do? I'm the doctor."

"You're a vile cockroach who doesn't deserve to live. I will kill you." Hermione's soft snarl barely reached his ears but he heard.

He leaned forward. "Now, now, darling. _I'm_ not the one in the manacles, now am I?"

Lucas walked through the throngs of students, kids barely of age who he had taken with force. He stopped next to Luna Lovegood and stared hard at her. There was a soft smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" He growled.

Grinning back at him, Luna dazedly replied in her usual manner. "There's a Quackled Hornscrumpet in the corner. He's singing a lovely tune."

"You will do well to hold you tongue, girl." Lucas raised his hand high in the air. SLAP!

With that sharp strike to the kind and caring girl Hermione loved dearly, something inside the Angelus broke. It was almost as if a dam has been blown up and all of the water was rushing out in every direction. Narrowing her now nearly black orbs, Hermione turned her head to the ceiling. She concentrated. She would not go down without a fight. She would destroy these men so these kids, her dearest friends, could live to see another day and have families and lives of their own.

_Even if she was destroyed in the process. _

**Please review? Thanks!**


	14. The End For Now

**This is going to be the final Angelus chapter! REVIEW!!**

Hermione felt glowing warmth radiate from inside her very core. A feeling of intense power came from deep within her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her arms began to shake and in moments a blinding white light filled the room.

As the light receded, every witch and wizard in the room stood in total and complete silence. A wind began to pick up and Hermione lifted off the ground, raising in the air. Light burst from her fingertips, eyes and mouth. She began to spin, faster and faster and faster. She was a blur to everyone.

Another flash of blinding white light filled the room. It pulsed from the young witch in sync with her heartbeat. Faster and faster she span, the light slowing down. In less then a minute, Hermione was spinning so fast she looked like a line of white twisting in the cold, dark dungeon.

Without warning, she stopped. Her arms slowly went out in front of her. A stream of light began to swirl and grow out of her finger tips. In moments, it was twisting in the air like a snake in water. It twisted around the students, slowly engulfing their bodies in light, undoing their curses and protecting them.

The beam of radiance circled Draco and Blaise. It shot up in the air as a great stream of red light above Blaise. Slowly, Hermione's rigid figure in the air began to descend towards him.

Lucas found himself unable to move. As Hermione's hand neared Blaise's chest, a vicious growl erupted from the terrible man's throat. "Do not touch him!"

The Angelus paused in her proceeding. She slowly turned around and stood still, silent.

"Why?" Her voice flowed out like honey, warm and comforting. Something inside Lucas bubbled up indignantly.

"He is not worthy!" Lucas cried. "I am worthy!"

A forceful wind swept into the room. The students were thrown against the walls, only Lucas remaining where he stood.

"I am worthy!" He shouted once more. "I have sacrificed and I have practiced and I deserve your power!"

Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment. In that second, Lucas took his chance. Summoning all of his strength and power, he called for a burst of fire like one he had never used before. It came flying from his fingertips, racing towards the blond beauty who stood still in the middle of the room.

The flame engulfed her. It streamed past, burning everything in its path. The room seemed to raise to an unbearable heat as his tirade of fire on her continued. A minute passed like an hour as the endless storm of fire kept its unrelenting pace.

Lucas slowly let his fire burn out. As he pulled his fists back, the flames ended. The entire space where Hermione stood was blackened. Charred remains of rocks lay in ashes on the floor. Hermione's shackles were in a liquid mess.

And there, in the middle of the room, stood the Angelus. It seemed as though no damage was done to her… And then she opened her eyes.

Pits of black stared at Lucas. He felt as though his soul was burning in the deepest and darkest pits of hell. "No…. please don't…"

But the pleading was not from Lucas. Doctor Loverly had thrown himself on the ground. Pounding the floor with every ounce of strength in his body, the doctor sobbed. "Do not kill my son in front of me."

A dainty hand lifted and pointed towards him. "I will not kill him in front of you."

His eyes raised. "You will not?"

"I will not." Her black orbs shifted to him. The doctor shrank back.

"Oh, no."

"You will be dead long before he has a chance to take his last breath."

With that, Tyler Loverly clutched his throat. He began to scratch his arms and face and neck. He was shaking and screaming. "No! Ple…" The word died on his throat as he took his final choking gasp of breath. Seconds later, he was engulfed in fire. Less than ten seconds after that, he was nothing more than a pile of ashes on the ground.

Lucas stared at the place where his father had just been. The man who had shown him magic and had tried to protect him from his bitch of a mother… the man who taught him to ride a broom and showed him that there was a chance for everything… the man who had given him life and the means of taking it away… he was gone.

Lucas did the only thing he could think of… he charged. Racing at full speed, he was almost to Hermione when she turned around. Lifting a hand, he stopped where he was, compelled to stay frozen in place.

"Lucas…" Hermione seemed to purr. "Let me explain something to you." As she turned herself around, her back facing Lucas, he snarled.

She walked forward a few steps, stopping in front of Blaise and Draco. Dropping to her knees, Hermione placed hand on both. "Draco…"

Draco looked up, his cold eyes locking with hers. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too." She placed a kiss on his lips. "Blaise, keep him safe."

Blaise looked startled and grasped her hand harder. "Where are you going? No, don't do this!"

A hand went to either of their cheeks, brushing away their tears. It had suddenly clicked. They had read the books. They knew the legends and myths. The two boys who loved Hermione more than life itself knew what had to be done. They knew what she was going to do.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Liana…" she whispered. Draco and Blaise stared at her for a moment, watching her closely as she stayed completely still.

When her eyes opened again, she knew what had to be done. Turning around, Hermione stalked towards Lucas, predator to prey.

"Lucas, you have done more damage to this world than many other combined. You have sinned against your people and against your God. You have turned many a family against each other. You have killed and corrupted the young and old. Without a second thought, you have maimed the innocent and taken advantage of the poor. You have done more damage than will ever be known and for that…" Hermione paused. Her eyes, now back to their normal shade, scanned the room.

Another snarl erupted from Lucas's throat. "And what? You'll kill me? I do not fear death!"

Hermione's head snapped back around to look at him. "You should not fear death but what comes after. For your crimes against humanity and for your sins against your Lord, you will suffer eternal damnation."

The color fell from his face. "Eternal… what?"

"You will have a thirst you can not quench. You have a hunger you can not satisfy. You will run and never go anywhere. You will lust and be unloved. You will have every damned action imaginable placed up you… and then some. For your crimes, you will suffer."

"Yes, I will…" Lucas's eyes swept to the floor. "But I will not be unavenged."

His arm shot forward. Hermione fell to her knees, gasping for air. "No…" A small sob escaped her throat.

Her arm twisted on the ground in pain and Lucas screamed as his body contorted. With a final cry of despair, he fell to the ground and died, his body seizing.

A sudden rush of wind entered the room. It seemed to push the light from the students back to its Angelus. It surrounded her, pulsing heat and power through her. The students all ran forward, falling to their knees around her, encouraging their beloved girl to get up.

Draco and Blaise were next to her, holding her hands and trying to stop the blood flow. Lucas, in a last attempt to save him, had thrown a knife straight into her heart.

A few moments later, the light around Hermione began to fade. As her breathing again slowed, this time it would not return.

Hermione kept gasping for air. "Draco… Blaise… I love you all… send my love…" She grasped her throat. "Oh…"

Draco threw his arms up. "Get out of here! Go back to the school and get help, now! Hurry!"

The students all ran from the room towards the exits, conjuring brooms and jumping on. They were soon alone; just Hermione, Draco and Blaise.

Draco placed a final chaste kiss on her lips as her final breath left her body. As her body began to fall limp the floor, there was another flash of bright light. Draco and Blaise felt a part of Hermione transfer into them. She had passed on her gifts to them. They would make sure she was never forgotten.

In the distance, a baby was born and began to cry. The doctors would comment on the strange birthmark: two small marks on the her back that looked remarkably like wings. They would comment on how the room seemed to get hotter, the wind blew harder, the water went colder and the earth seemed to shake when the baby was born. They would comment on her light hair and eyes. And finally, they would comment on the strange name the parents would give their strange little daughter.

Hermione.

**I hope you guys liked my story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made this entire thing possible. I'm so sorry I didn't update forever but I'm really hoping this was worth it!**


End file.
